Your Fool's
by Sian Jo
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfict one shoot. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-kun, Untuk luka, kenangan, dan kesenangan yang kudapatkan darimu, Mencintaimu adalah anugerah,


**YOUR FOOL'S**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M (untuk kata-kata)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Comfort dll**

 **Cast : - Haruno Sakura**

 **\- Uchiha Sasuke**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sakura POV

Aku terpaku ditempatku berdiri sekarang, melihatnya ~kekasihku~ sedang berjalan dengan wanita lain dihadapan ku. Ini adalah hari liburku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan menjadi sekretaris Kakakku, Sasori-Nii. Aku ingin mengunjunginya di Suna karena aku begitu merindukannya dan memberinya kejutan atas kehadiran ku, berharap bisa mengobati rinduku. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan, kepercayaan ku ternyata dikhianati.

Aku berjalan perlahan dibelakang mereka, menahan gejolak agar tidak menghampiri mereka dan membuat keributan ditempat umum seperti ini. Arrghh... Ini sangat menyebalkan, awas kau Uchiha Sasuke brengsek.

Dia lalu masuk ke kafe langganan kami dulu dan duduk di pojok dengan selingkuhannya, pelayan yang kutau bernama Matsuri dari nametagnya juga pelayan yang selalu mencatat menu kami dulu saat datang kesini.

Akupun duduk tenang bersebrangan dengannya. Ya, aku menguntitnya, tapi tak ada yang salah jika menguntit kekasih sendiri apalagi dia sedang berselingkuh. Hubunganku memang baru setengah tahun dan selama itupun aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Huh... Aku meremas rokku mulai gelisah dengan kenyataan pahit ini.

"Mau makan apa Sasuke-kun? " tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang dan berponi depan.

"Hn, terserah!" jawab Sasuke

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya, masih sama dingin bahkan dengan kekasihnya. Dia memang manusia es, pikirku.

"Maaf sebelumnya, dimana Sakura-chan? Tidak biasanya kamu membawa wanita lain Sasuke-san?" tanya Matsuri heran

 _Oh, aku menyukaimu Matsuri! Haruskah kuberi tip yang besar padamu nanti?_ Aku menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan Matsuri, meski sebelah hatiku tetap sakit melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke hanya diam meski menunjukkan ada sedikit perubahan yang tidak kentara oleh orang lain kecuali olehku tentu saja. Kami berteman cukup lama sekitar enam tahun meski baru beberapa bulan terakhir kami memutuskan untuk bersama.

"Sahabatku sibuk, cepatlah pesan! " kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengeluarkan aura tidak baik, melihat itu selingkuhan Sasukepun segera memilih menu dan Matsuri hanya acuh lalu mencatat pesanan.

"Harap menunggu, meskipun lama. Terimakasih! " ucap Matsuri dengan sebal dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Pelayan lain datang menghampiriku dan dia tersenyum meremehkan padaku, aku mengangguk sambil diam-diam menatapnya. Dia mungkin salah satu penggemar Sasuke dan berfikir aku telah kalah hanya karena Sasuke mengajak wanita lain ke restoran ini. Oh ayolah, aku memang lemah tapi jangan pernah meremehkanku.

Pelayan itu menanyakan pesananku, aku lalu melihatnya sebentar dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik berpegangan tangan dengan selingkuhannya. Ugh... betapa menyebalkannya ini.

"Biasanya saja! " kataku cuek

Kulihat pelayan itupun pergi, dengan wajah jengkel. Ah... Terserahlah aku tak begitu peduli, akupun kembali fokus melihat Sasuke dan keka... ups selingkuhannya.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, tadi pagi aku dengar bahwa kamu akan pindah ke Konoha, benarkah itu? " tanya wanita itu

"Memangnya mengapa Sion? " pertanyaan siapa tadi Pion, Pilon ahh tak taulah dijawab pertanyaan lagi oleh Sasuke

"Aku takut kamu meninggalkanku Sasuke-kun, apalagi kamukan tampan pasti banyak yang deketin kamu deh nantinya disana!" sepertinya si Pion itu merajuk pada Sasuke ugh... menjijikkan.

"Hn tidak, hanya kamu."

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun? "

Aku akhirnya berdiri ingin mendatangi Sasuke dan tepat saat itulah pelayan yang tadi meremehkanku datang membawa nampan berisi pesananku. Aku berjalan anggun dan sengaja sedikit menyenggolnya, alhasil pesanan yang dibawanya tumpah dibajunya.

"Oh ya ampun maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja! Apa kamu baik-baik saja? " kataku kubuat semenyesal mungkin, dia menatapku jengkel karena tau tadi aku sengaja menyenggolnya. Aku jadi pusat perhatian sekarang dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu mendekatkan wajahku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelahnya aku langsung pergi duduk didepan Sasuke dan selingkuhannya, sedangkan pelayan itu berdecak kesal kembali ke dapur.

"Tentu saja itu benar, iyakan Sasuke-KUN? " kataku menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan wanita itu

Sasuke diam menatapku, wajahnya terlihat berseni dengan beberapa gurat keterkejutan disana. Kami berpandangan lama, tanpa kusadari airmata sudah jatuh dipipiku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, bagaimana ini? Padahal sejujurnya aku sangat mencintainya, tega sekali dia berbuat seperti ini padaku, kukira dia laki-laki yang tepat untuk kujadikan masa depanku ternyata, sama seperti yang lain. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba meredam gelisah yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sasuke, dia hampir saja menghapus airmataku sebelum aku menahan tangannya dibawah dan langsung menghempaskannya. Aku menentangnya, sifat yang sangat tidak disukai Sasuke dariku. Dia terperangah sebentar, saat wanita didepanku bertanya dia kembali berwajah datar.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sion padaku, akupun memutuskan kontak dengan Sasuke dan menghapus airmata yang sempat terjatuh

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, " aku berhenti lalu menatap Sion "kau siapa?"

"Aku kekasih Sasuke," dia terlihat marah

"Oh ya, berapa lama?"aku menjawab santai, meski sebenarnya hatiku bergejolak ingin marah dan menangis. Tenang Sakura, tenang kamu kuat.

"Eumm... Dua minggu yang lalu, memangnya kau siapa hah mengaku-ngaku kekasih Sasuke-kun?"

Brengsek kau Sasuke, itu tepat seminggu kau kembali dari Konoha setelah mengunjungiku. Hah... aku tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku kekasihnya," jawabku enteng "kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada SASUKE-KUN ," sengaja ku tekankan namanya dan meliriknya. Dia sepertinya tidak suka caraku menyebut namanya tadi huh...aku tidak takut padamu, akupun hanya menggendikan bahu acuh.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sion pada Sasuke

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu keluar dari mulutnya tapi aku tau artinya itu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menghancurkan kencanmu Sasuke, tenang saja. " kataku agak bergetar, rupanya sakit hatiku sudah menjalar.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke

Aku menatapnya nanar, membiarkan air mataku jatuh. Jujur aku tidak tau arti pertanyaan itu, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Aku melepasmu Sasuke, terimakasih untuk enam bulan ini. Hiks... Ini sangat susah Sasuke-kun, kamu yang membuatku jatuh begitu dalam tapi mengapa kamu hiks... begini. Apa salahku?" aku akhirnya menangis sambil tetap berbicara. "Aku harusnya sudah tau laki-laki hiks... baik itu benar-benar tidak ada, mengapa kamu hiks... datang Sasuke-kun dan berpura-pura baik padaku? Jangan hiks... pernah menyentuh hidup seorang wanita hiks... jika kamu hanya mempermainkannya Sasuke-kun, itu hiks... sangat jahat."

Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya, awalnya aku berontak tapi karena tenagaku kalah akhirnya aku memukul dadanya menyalurkan emosiku sambil menangis bahkan meraung-raung.

Semua orang menatap kami, aku tidak peduli. Rasa sakit ini harus aku tuntaskan, Kami-Sama kenapa ini sakit sekali.

"Ssstt... tenanglah Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menduakanmu. Tolong maafkan aku, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi aku janji." Sasuke mengelus rambutku yang terurai

Aku melepas pelukannya, awalnya dia tidak rela tapi akhirnya dia pasrah lalu aku menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku sudah bilang akan melepasmu bukan?" aku menghapus airmata dan berdiri dihadapannya "Aku akan menyimpan semuanya, terimakasih untuk lukanya!" Aku segera membungkuk dan segera pergi sebelum airmataku kembali menetes. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya, semoga keputusan ku ini benar.

Aku mengirimkan pesan padanya, setelah selesai aku mematikan hpku dan pergi sambil terus meneteskan airmata berharap semua ini memang tidak nyata.

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-kun,_

 _Untuk luka, kenangan, dan kesenangan yang kudapatkan darimu,_

 _Mencintaimu adalah anugerah,_

 _Tapi untuk pengkhianatan yang kamu lakukan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana?_

 _Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu_

 _Semoga kamu bahagia Sasuke-kun!_

 _Aku pergi._

OWARI

Ini fict pertamaku, semoga kalian suka. Hihi... salam semuanya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Terimakasih.

OMAKE

Author POV

Sasuke termangu sesaat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura, saat menyadari Sakura pergi dia akan melangkah menyusulnya tapi dia kembali termangu ketika dia membaca sms dari Sakura. Sasuke segera menghubungi Sakura, namun gagal ponselnya telah dimatikan.

Kembali saat akn melangkah sebuah suara mengintruksinya.

"Kamu mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sion sambil memegang tangan Sasuke

Sasuke segera melepasnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sion yang kesal. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia harus mengejar Sakura. Tepat saat membuka pintu Sasuke melihat Sakura telah naik taksi dan melesat pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berusaha mengejar sepertinya terlambat, taksi telah melaju kencang meninggalkan penyesalan Sasuke yang begitu dalam telah menyakiti wanita yang slalu mencintainya.

FIN


End file.
